


Specs and Stones

by KindOfDistracting



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfDistracting/pseuds/KindOfDistracting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke learned a few new tricks, Anders is less than happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specs and Stones

„I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it!”  
Hawke winces because Anders gets louder with every syllable, and also because he heard something shatter. Hawke really needs to give Orana a raise for witnessing Anders's outburst.  
“Anders, lis-”  
“No, Hawke, I won't listen to your rubbish excuses any longer. Andraste's tits, I can't believe you'd betray me like this!”  
Hawke sighs, watches Anders pace through the library like an enraged Dragonling, hissing, spitting, and gesturing wildly. He's been trying to talk to Anders – actually talk, not just interjecting only to get interrupted again – and now his best option is to wait until the other has talked himself tired.  
There's another five minutes of long-winded, quite creative curses, some of which almost made Hawke blush, strung together into a mantra of rage.  
  
Eventually, Anders sinks against balustrade, his shoulders deflating as he hunches over it.  
“Where did you even learn that? You don't just ask Templars over tea and crumpets to share their secrets.”  
Oh, he still isn't finished. Although by the poison leaving Anders mouth, he's more of a Wyvern, really. Suddenly Anders spins around, sudden enough to make Hawke flinch, and with a few steps Anders is right in front of Hawke. His face is twisted into a grimace, emotions mixed with anger that turn Hawke's insides into an icy lump.  
“Oh, I know. I guess an apostate abomination served on a silver platter makes every tongue lose?!”  
The pain of betrayal Hawke can hear between Anders's words is the worst.

  


Gently Hawke reaches out, takes hold of the hands Anders is still gesturing with, brushes along them with the tips of his fingers until they relax, and finally intertwines their fingers. He presses Anders's hands softly, making the tension slowly seep out of him.  
“Anders,” and Hawke can see how annoyed Anders is, that simply hearing his name can calm him down so easily.  
“Please, listen,” Hawke waits for a moment, but there's no spiteful word thrown at him.  
“I learned how to cleanse to keep you safe!”  
Anders already opens his mouth, but Hawke quickly shakes his head.  
“Let me finish. You get targeted by enemy spells so often. To say it makes me sick with worry is a bigger understatement than saying Isabela gets around a lot.”  
Hah! Anders definitely snorted.  
  
“So I learned a few tricks. To keep you safe. And the others of course. But mostly you. And I swear on my brother's non-existent grave, Maker guide him, that I did not sell you out to the Templars. I should actually be insulted you assumed so easily I would do that.”  
Anders already opens his mouth to say something, but Hawke simply smiles at him. A flustered blush creeps over Anders's cheeks and the tip of his ears, and it makes Hawke smile all the brighter. He pulls Anders into a hug and begins to press gentle kisses onto his forehead, which in turn makes Anders's blush almost luminescent. And Hawke loves it.  
“The only payment I made was a giant wheel of grade A orlesian cheese.”  
“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand it would have become too much of a mess to animate and voice and write that  
> it's kind of sad you don't get comments for specializations
> 
> Especially when you use the templar spec for convenience and date an apostate mage...


End file.
